


Выигрыш с проигрышем неразлучны / Every hand's a winner and every hand's a loser

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, Fix-It, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Автор пофиксила  :)  серию 15.10.  Как переводчик  её понимает!Название - из песни "Игрок" Кенни Роджерса.  https://youtu.be/7hx4gdlfamo





	Выигрыш с проигрышем неразлучны / Every hand's a winner and every hand's a loser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every hand's a winner and every hand's a loser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453513) by [caranfindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel). 



В итоге внедорожник им одолжила Донна — джип Чероки. Импала не слишком подходила для заснеженных дорог, не говоря уж о промерзшей тундре. А чтобы взять машину напрокат, денег на кредитке у них не было (грёбаный _Чак_ ). А проезжать через пограничный КПП на угнанной машине Сэм отказался категорически. Что нелепо, вообще-то — это граница с Канадой, а не с Советским Союзом, тут никто бы их даже не досматривал. Но спорить Дин не собирался. Сэм сейчас был в полном раздрае — с тех пор, как он выстрелил в Бога, с тех пор, как полтора дня провёл под любовным наваждением от Чака, и с тех пор, как Эйлин ушла. И с тех пор, как Гарт высказался, что они уже не _ведомые богом герои_. Сэм провёл тщательное исследование по Аляске, обнародуя периодически вслух подборку фактов на тему тундры и населенного пункта под названием Уткиагвик, чтобы отвлечься чуток от всего этого ливня дерьма, обрушившегося на них.

(Уткиагвик — так сейчас называется Барроу. Вот спасибо, Сэм.)

Штука в том... вся соль с том, что "между Барроу и Коцебу" прозвучало так, словно им предстояло проехать из одной деревушки в другую, высматривая по дороге то, " _что вы узнаете, когда увидите_ ". Но, присмотревшись пристальнее, они обнаружили между Барроу и Коцебу около ста миллионов акров промерзшей тундры. И, кстати, дорог там нет. Им и MapQuest радостно сообщил о невозможности попасть "отсюда туда". А у Дина всегда должен быть план, но охота, в которой надо было найти то, " _что вы узнаете, когда увидите_ , согласно условиям единственной легенды, в голове у него не укладывалась. Как-то это было проблемой для него — _добраться до Аляски и приступить к обследованию сотни миллионов акров промерзшей тундры_. Может, поэтому Сэм так яростно копался на тему Аляски в сети — ему просто надо было _хоть что-то_ исследовать. 

(И нет, Дину вовсе не интересно выслушивать от Сэма ещё одно изложение — на тему, что большая часть штата Аляска не является _промороженной тундрой_ , а значительная часть территории, которую они должны осмотреть — это на самом деле _тайга_. Вот спасибо-то.)

И всё же. Срубить немного бабла — вот хорошая мысль для начала. Именно поэтому Дин сейчас стоял на задворках в квартале от бильярдного зала г.Бозман, штат Монтана, пересчитывая свой скудный выигрыш. Он не идиот. "Никогда не считай деньги, сидя за столом". Мудрые слова всегда мудры, даже если они исходят от Кенни Роджерса.

Жулить в бильярд по молодости было намного легче. Когда ему было чуть за двадцать, подходя к столу он выглядел парнем самоуверенным и чересчур смазливым (это вовсе не похвальба, он слышал такое достаточно часто от других, он видел это в глазах кандидатов на разводку, бормочущих — _ну, мы же всегда сможем договориться_ , когда им казалось, что у него не хватает денег на ставку; и как же приятно, черт побери, было забирать _их_ деньги потом). Да, того парнишку все хотели поиметь, и Дин тогда неизменно отлично отыгрывал свою роль — хоть сейчас на Оскара. Но, когда тебе уже столько лет, что выглядишь человеком с опытом, то казаться этаким неудачником, у которого грех не выиграть немного денег из его дырявого кошелька... наверное, просто труднее, вот и всё. Особенно без подыгрывающего партнёра, потому что Сэм сказал, что он не годится для такой работы, и вместо этого отправился подломить пару местных магазинчиков — на предмет добычи снаряжения.

Но Дин и сам справился. Даже после того, как он отложил половину выигрыша, чтобы было что поставить в игре следующей ночью, им хватит оставшегося на пару заправок машины, и на ночёвку в отеле. Может, на четыре-пять полных баков машины, если Сэм согласится переночевать в джипе. Тут холодно, но у них есть отличные спальники и джип достаточно велик. Не худшая из их ночёвок в автомобиле.

На самом деле, они _много_ плохих ночей провели в машине. И в заброшенных домах. И ещё где похуже. Тут что-то щёлкнуло на задворках Динова сознания.

Но ход мыслей был прерван появлением их одолженного джипа. Уже было очень поздно — хотя технически, скорее, очень рано, — но им надо успеть оставить между собой и местом преступления хоть с десяток миль. Может, пока Сэм вывозит их из городка, Дину удастся немного придавить ухо в машине. Он пошёл к пассажирской двери, но тут Сэм выскочил из машины. Вот блин, он сам себе уже не доверяет сесть за руль. Дин даже придержался за джип на случай, если вдруг споткнётся, и залился краской от такого. 

— Как прошло? — спросил Дин у брата, когда тот устроился на пассажирском.

— Неплохо. Грелки, консервы, и прилично медикаментов. Я взял обезболивающие, перевязочные средства, шовные наборы и лонгет-фиксаторы.

— Ты же вроде собирался взять ещё кое-какие припасы для кемпинга?

— В супермаркете туристических товаров случилась неувязочка.  
Сэм достал свой ноутбук и открыл его.

— Что именно?

Сэм помолчал.  
— Ничего страшного. Остановимся у другого магазина.

— Сэм.

Сэм вздохнул.  
— Я не смог пробраться. Там были видеокамеры, а замок... — он замолк и закрыл ноутбук. Вид у него был донельзя унылый. Дин мог бы ему предложить _повторить_ — в семейном магазинчике, виденном ими на въезде в городок, тот взломать было бы намного легче. Но он знал, что Сэм предпочитает грабить сетевиков. Дин мог бы сказать — _мы спасаем мир_. А Сэм бы ответил, как обычно — _это не значит, что можно быть сволочами_.

(А мы и сейчас спасаем мир? Или мы спасаем лишь свои задницы?)

Несколько минут прошли в молчании, а потом Сэм сказал:  
— А ты знаешь, что Уилл Роджерс и Уайли Пост разбились в 11 милях от Уткиагвика при неудачной посадке самолёта?  
Ему легче, видимо, было вертеть в голове малоизвестные фактики из истории Аляски, нежели... ну, те, другие вещи.

— Нет, — ответил Дин. — Я и об Уайли Посте первый раз слышу.

— Один из первых наших летчиков. Вроде Чарльза Линдберга. Теперь аэропорт Уткиагвика назван в честь их двоих.

— Назвать свой аэропорт в честь двоих, погибших в авиакатастофе здесь? Чувак, это лажа какая-то.

— А в Оклахоме тоже есть пара аэропортов, названных в их честь. По отдельности. Думаю, Уилл Роджерс иронию бы оценил.

Оклахома. В последний раз, когда Дин был в Оклахоме, он бежал из Тексхомы с кровью старого друга, запекшейся под ногтями. Не хочет он думать о долбаной Оклахоме. Вместо этого его мысли скользнули к тому, что недавно щелкнуло в его сознании. О том, что они провели большую часть своей жизни, ночуя в действительно дерьмовых местах. О том, что их никогда не беспокоила коммунальные платежи и выплаты по ипотеке не оттого, что они этого чурались — а потому, что у них никогда не было такой возможности. О том, что на самом деле они не жили никогда жизнью сказочных героев, описанных Гартом — героев, не заботящихся о всякой повседневности.

— Сэм? — сказал он. — Ты не ощущаешь, что твоя жизнь была сказочной?

— Нет, — Сэм фыркнул, но совершенно без смеха, и продолжил клацать клавиатурой. — Ну, то есть _не ощущал_ , сам знаешь, почему. Хотя по сравнению с сегодняшней жизнью — возможно.

— Ладно. Я вот о чём. Думаю, что когда я говорил, что мы прокляты, то был прав. Почему у нас сейчас возникли все эти проблемы? Не потому вовсе, что Чак раньше дарил нам это на халяву, а сейчас перестал. Всё то, что мы делали, Сэм — это не халява. Мы это, блин, _заработали_. Кровью, потом и слезами, чувак. Мы учились, работали, тренировались в этом, мы все свои умения заработали, а не получили просто так.

Сэм поднял взгляд и нахмурился.  
— Полагаешь?

— Именно. К примеру, как долго ты умеешь взламывать замки? Я сам помню, как папа покупал тебе по твоей просьбе всякие разные замки, и ты часами сидел на заднем сиденье Импалы, тренируясь. Щёлкал там ими. Ты сам этому выучился, Сэм. Вовсе не Чак подарил тебе это умение.

— Ну...

— А то, что ты всё время _спотыкаешься_? Ты что, думаешь, что умел держать равновесие, потому что _Чак_ такое сделал возможным? Не делал он нас особенными, Сэм. Это _мы_ сделали себя особенными. А он просто пытается это у нас отобрать.

Сэм втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
— Иов. Он делает с нами то же, что с Иовом.

— Вот именно! — Дин хлопнул ладонями по рулю. Чак и его римейки Библии. — А мы ему не позволим это сделать.

— И как нам это остановить?

Да уж, в том-то и вопрос. Пару миль Дин ехал в глубокой задумчивости.  
— Скажу тебе, что на Аляску нам всё равно ехать надо, — решил он. — Даже если происходящее — не утрата нашей удачи, то всё равно немного дополнительного моджо нам совсем не помешает.

— Только не забывай, что сказал Гарт. Всегда есть подвох. И он прав, ты же знаешь.

— И что? Если мы решим, что оно нам обойдётся слишком дорого, мы просто не ввяжемся в игру. Мы сможем отказаться.

— Сможем? — Сэм рассмеялся. — Ну, по нашей истории жизни такого не скажешь.

— А сейчас — сможем. Мы прямо сейчас начнем быть исключительно хороши во всём, что будем делать. А Чак пусть утрётся.

И Дин, как раз вовремя заметивший дорожный знак, извещающий о месте для отдыха туристов, дёрнул руль вправо.  
— Ты не против переночевать сегодня в машине?

— Это не худшее из мест, где я ночевал, — с улыбкой сказал Сэм. И это действительно так.

Сиденья в Чероки раскладываются на достаточную длину, но тут узковато. И это хорошо. Сегодня ночью Дин будет благодарен возможности спать поближе к горячей печке тела младшего брата. Он поворочался в спальнике, лёг к Сэму спиной и сказал:  
— Ну ладно, ботаник. Убаюкай-ка меня чем-нибудь умным про Коцебу.  
И стал засыпать под рассказ о ездовых лайках и средних температурах января.

**Author's Note:**

> MapQuest - американский картографический интернет-сервис
> 
> Барроу (Уткиагвик) и Коцебу - населенные пункты в западной части Аляски, на побережье Чукотского моря. Между ними больше полутысячи километров по прямой. Глядят прям в нашу сторону, откуда, видимо, и взялась у автора шутка про границу с Советским Союзом. 
> 
> Уилл Роджерс - известный американский комик, актёр, журналист и ковбой ещё. Разбился вместе с Уайли Постом в 1935 г. 
> 
> Иов – библейский герой, у которого бог, желая испытать его веру, отнял всё – семью, благополучие, здоровье. А испытав, вернул. Благополучие и здоровье. И жену другую дал, и детей. Других.Вот так вот.


End file.
